ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 37
Text 37– No Erin: STOP MARKING MY CHARROTERS GAY!!11 THEY R NOT GAY, U R. GO AWEY AND STOP FLEMMING MY STORI. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o NOOOOO, wardy was leafing me for another gril and it WAS JENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wok up creaming becos of the drem. I new ward woodnt leaf me for Jenny becos I am hoter than Jenny anyway. I got out of bed and wen to the barthroom to get cleen and not think abot Ward leafing me. OoooooOOOoooO I weny to scool and ward was ther in him car. I went over to him and he lacked sad.lc. Wgats rong? I asked concerndly. Nothing, He said anger and brewdinglu. I dint like it. Look Erin, we nead to talk abot things." Ward sad growly. What do yu meen sexah?" I assed and flucked my eyes sexahly at his diection. JOAN I DOT LOV YOU ANYMORE!! He cvreamed at me and then he ran sexahly away. I feel to the grond and cried rivers of water from my eye. WHY DINT HE LOVE ME ANYMORE??? And then Jenny cam and raped her arm arounf my chess. Whats wron joan? She assed best friendly like. WARDS LEAFT ME I slopped at her fase with my hard. Jenny looked hut but I think she understool. I dint care but because i no she wanted to steel ward away form me anywy. O0o0o0o I ran home a cired all the way. I ran to me rom and slemmed the door so my alcoholic dad coudnt com in an lectur me. He was at worek anyway, he was a lawyer so he wood bew home late. (ERIN: JOANS DAD IS NOY GAY WITH BRAIN!!!!! JUST BECOASE YOR AN ALCOHLIC DOSENT MAKE U GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I on my bed and smashed into the pillow. I was so anger that I coud kull Ward but that was aganst the Lords teechings. Then I loked on the foor and ther was a card. Then I had an idea, the VOLTIRE COUD HALP ME!!! AND THEY COLD KULL BRIAN SO THAT SINNARS WOOD STOP MAKING MY CHARROTERS GAYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I got dressed in leether boots and blak stookings with a shiny blue miniskirt and a sexah army pint tanktop witch made my boobs lok hawt and big so Ward would be jeelous for dumping me! I then culled becca and assed if she wanned to cum to the voltares with me. She said she woold but she had to do sume maury stuff frist. I drove my car. Becca and me were in the car and we were both amnger at Jenny for being am UN CHRISTINA BLACKSTABBING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111. I decieded Becca coold be my best gfrind insteed. We stoped the car ouitside ther valtoures house and we went inside. The valtourie were siting there wathing us. (JOAN: I don like the valtorys names becase they are old and uglah so I gave them hawt names.) Nickalas got up and he had hawt hair wictch lookd lik gold and was wering designer jeens. I coold see becca starring at him, but the volturies were all marred so she couldt have him. All the other valturies were hawt to and wereing designer cloths escept for Ralph how was old and uglah (Enir: RALPH IS AN UGLAH NAME OK SO THATS WHY HES NAMED RALPH!!) "WAT DO YU WANT JOAN?" nickalas assed in a boaming roaring voiuce. "I want you to mak Edward my husband and kull brian and jenny." I aked sexahly why flucking my eyelids seductivately. I was so gald that we had wore hawt clorhs. Becca was woring an off the shalder green top and tight jeans and high heals. The valtore were thinking when ALICE FLU INTO THE ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Wuit does alice3 want. Find out in the next exsighting chaper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111 NO SINNARS ALLUWED TO READ IT OK. BECOISE THEY DON'T FALLOW THE LORDS WEIGHTS AND HIS TEECHINGS AND THEY AR TYING TO BRING THE DEVAL INTO MY LIF!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111111111111 Characters *Joan *Edward *Jenny *Joan's dad *The Volturi **Nickalas **Ralph *Becca *Alice Chapter 37